


Soft & Sweet

by nic__nac



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, some are more on the “ish” part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic__nac/pseuds/nic__nac
Summary: Just some two old husbands loving each other ✌︎('ω')✌︎
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 26
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to be nice and show the one without the flower sjsksjdj


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you google for your references 😍


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shutterstock ty for your references 😍😍 
> 
> All Jason wanted was to read smh :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messy messy smh 😔


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the pose so many times T_T


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much and for what 😔 Tim how could you (T-T)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than two decades and it still tastes like THAT smh 😔 and yes it’s another chibi realism takes time


End file.
